campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wounded Are Never Forgotten
'This is a lot of crap, I'm sooo sorry. I just... idk ok i just sort of wrote this without going back to change it. so everything is a one shot ' "Picture this. A knife. A dark room. And fireball in your hand. There's a monster chained on the other side of the room who is about to be released to feast on your flesh in ten seconds. The fireball in your hand is going to go out in five seconds, half the time that the monster is going to charge and then crunch your bones. The monster is immune to everything except one of the three: knife, dark room, fireball. You have ten seconds to figure it out. Now I suggest you take my words seriously, since your about to take this test right now." Lupa stands in front of a dark tunnel leading away into the crumbling earth, eerie sounds echo from inside and once in awhile a guttural scream can be picked up from the depths of the strange hole. The wolf goddess lashes her tail quickly as she growls at one of the demigod daughters of Venus who has been giggling with her group of friends. "''Conquer or die." ''She says in a low rasping voice. "That is my way. If you do not conquer this task, Daughter of Venus, then do not expect to come out of that tunnel alive." The girl, Tristan, widens her hazel eyes. "Um...y-yes Lupa." But she continues talking in mockery, and I have a feeling she didn't mean those respectful words. "I should listen to this immortal animal who is only a ''minor ''goddess." She scoffs to her friends. Lupa bares her teeth without snarling, but the sight of her fangs is enough to make the other demigods leg's cower in fear. She leaps on top of Tristan who is immediate knocked backwards to the floor. She falls with a soft thump, her head connecting with a sharp rock. Blood trickles from her skull, but she screams. She's still alive. "Show me the proper respect, or I will not hesitate to claw your soft heart out of that scrawny chest of yours." Lupa still speaks calmly, which is the scary part. There is no sign of a threat in her words, but everyone takes a timid step back. Even Tristan's friends who had just thirty seconds ago laughed at her jokes are running back down the hill. Lupa will catch them later, they will pay the price for this crime. Tristan has tears running down her face, her perfectly done mascara has smeared- making her perfect complexion less...perfect. Her head has been pinned by Lupa's enormous sharpened claws but she manages to timidly roll over until Lupa's paw is shoving her head into the dirt. She carefully pulls her legs in and then sits up on four legs until her face is pressed into the dirt but the rest of her body raised in a symbol of cowardice and submission. Lupa snarls once more, a low grumbling sound in her throat before pushing Tristan's head into a conveniantly nearby mud puddle. "Your punishment is to walk on four legs for the rest of the day. If any better human beings is to cross paths with you, see to it that you grovel your face into the ground at their feet before moving in." Tristan bites back a sniffle, and wipes a shining tear from her eye. "As for your friends, I hope you aren't expecting them back." And with that Lupa races down the hill, her fur flying up in the wind. Within just a minute, we've all counted four screams that are cut off by...well cut off by the wolf goddess. Category:Fanfiction Category:The Roman Eagle Wiki Fanfiction Contest Category:February Category:SearchingforPaperTowns